ET moich marzeń i snów
by euphoria814
Summary: Coś, co każdy powinien napisać, aby jego życie stało się kompletne, czyli o tym jak Stiles jest autorem FF a Derek jego (psycho)fanem... :)


**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

 _Jego usta dotknęły ust Spocka…_

Derek zamrugał, nie wiedząc za bardzo co czyta. Kiedy wszedł na forum internetowe spodziewał się raczej informacji o nowym 'Star Treku', ale strona posiadała chyba wszystkie dane na temat filmu prócz tych najważniejszych. A do tego opowiadania.  
Czymkolwiek by nie była ta fanowska twórczość, nie była najgorsza. Może trochę dziwna i pokręcona, i Derek szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien otwierać wszystkiego, co mu się pod rękę nawinie, ale niektóre z tych opowiadań były naprawdę dobre. Aż sprawdził czy niektórzy z autorów nie mają na koncie faktycznych książek, ale niestety to akurat było nie do prześledzenia.  
Zresztą swoją fascynację fantastyką ukrywał, odkąd Laura zmusiła go do przebrania się na Comic Con za Remusa Lupina do jej Tonks. Byli już za dorośli na takie zabawy i na pewno nie zamierzał na kolejny konwent jechać z siostrą. I jej dziećmi. Oraz marudnym mężem.  
I tym sposobem w sobotni wieczór wygooglował bardzo podejrzane forum, gdzie prym wiódł jeden z bardzo płodnych autorów. Nie był pewien płci po nicku twórcy, ale prawdę powiedziawszy doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że musi mieć do czynienia z mężczyzną. Czytał kilka opowiadań kobiet i wahały się między totalnym romantyzmem, a fatalnym zakłamaniem w faktach. Ilekolwiek lat by nie miał bohater płci męskiej, nie byłby w stanie szczytować tak szybko raz po raz.  
 **EwentualnieTotalnie** jednak pisał z uderzającym realizmem i Derek niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się nad tym czy młody mężczyzna nie opisuje jednej ze spędzonych z kochankiem nocy. To miało w sobie jakiś grzeszny smaczek. Czytać o tak intymnych momentach między dwojgiem ludzi. Jednocześnie nie miało to nic wspólnego z porno, którego w internecie było pełno. To nie było brudne w ten zły sposób, raczej niegrzeczne, a z 'niegrzecznym' Derek był w stanie sobie poradzić.  
I tak Derek rozpoczął swoją przygodę z fandomem. I chrzanić Laurę, Zachary Quinto miał totalnie zajebisty tyłek.

ooo

 **EwentualnieTotalnie** był jednym z tych autorów, którzy mieli czas na wszystko. Rozmawiali z innymi użytkownikami forum, czytali i odpowiadali na komentarze, a co najlepsze aktualizowali swoje opowiadania bardzo często.  
A Derek uwielbiał jego fanficki. Szczególnie w długie sobotnie wieczory takie jak ten.

 _Dotknął jego penisa, badając jego ciężar w dłoni._

Derek mógł sobie to wyobrazić bez problemu.

ooo

Derek w zasadzie nie wiedział dokładnie jak miałby zacząć komentować to opowiadanie. Jedyne słowa jakie przychodziły mu na myśl to 'Fajnie uprawiasz seks', a to nie są chyba słowa, które powinno kierować się do nieznajomego. Jakkolwiek otwartym na te sprawy by nie był. Oczywiście większość nie była tak powściągliwa i w komentarzach pojawiały się mniejsze lub większe żarty. Ochy i achy, wzdychania i wachlowania. Derek jednak nigdy nie był werbalny, nigdy także nie radził sobie dobrze ze słowem pisanym. Aczkolwiek czytanie bez pozostawienia po sobie żadnego śladu wydawało mu się mocno nieodpowiednie. Wiedział jak ważny na takich forach jest odzew. Jak bardzo komentarze cieszyły autorów.

 _Witaj, czytam twoje opowiadanie chyba od pierwszego rozdziału. Jest pierwszym, na które trafiłem i jednocześnie powodem, dla którego tutaj zostałem._

To wydawało się dobrym początkiem.

 _Relacje, które odpisujesz mają w sobie coś niezwykle prawdziwego, surowego, szorstkiego, powiedziałbym._

To już brzmiało trochę jak wymądrzanie i Derek prawie skasował tę część, ale na dobrą sprawę przynajmniej nie brzmiał jak napalona nastolatka.

 _Masz wielki talent i jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecydujesz/zdecydowałeś się cokolwiek wydać, chciałbym o tym wiedzieć._

Ukryte w ten sposób pochlebstwo nie mogło zaszkodzić.

 _Czekam niecierpliwie na kolejny rozdział i pozdrawiam serdecznie_  
 _Lýkos_

Derek przeczytał jeszcze raz swój komentarz, ale w zasadzie nie wiedział naprawdę co mógłby dodać. Kiedy wysyłał ją, nie spodziewał się też tak szybko odpowiedzi.

 **hej koleś, to super, że czytasz xD w ogóle nie wiedziałem, że tu są jacyś inni mężczyźni poza mną xD mój kumpel w to nigdy nie uwierzy xD**  
 **nieważne…**  
 **jeśli jesteś nowy w fandomie mogą zainteresować cię poniższe opowiadania, które osobiście polecam:**

Lista nie była długa i Derek faktycznie nie znał żadnego z tytułów. Nie był pewien też czy nie popełnił jakiegoś faux pas. Czy powinien ujawniać innym swoją płeć? Forum wydawało się zaskakująco przyjazne i wolne od kłótni, ale to mogły być tylko pozory. W zasadzie wchodził wyłącznie w kilka tematów i przejrzał je tylko pobieżnie.

 **nigdy nie użyłbym do określenia niczego poza mięsem słowa 'surowy', ale mam dziwne wrażenie, że w twoich ustach to komplement xD**  
 **dzięki za miłe słowa i zapraszam na rozdział gratis w ramach powitania nowego komentatora**  
 **pozdrawiam**  
 **ET**

Derek przewrócił oczami widząc podpis. Nowy rozdział niemal połknął w całości i otworzył kolejne okienko.

 _powiedz mi, że nie nadałeś sobie nicka EwentualnieTotalnie tylko po to, żeby ET było twoim skrótem…_  
 _świetny rozdział tak btw_  
 _i czy faktycznie nie ma tutaj więcej mężczyzn? to forum traktuje o związkach męsko-męskich_  
 _pozdrawiam_  
 _l._

 **wymieniliśmy dwie wiadomości, a tak dobrze mnie znasz ;)**  
 **to mój ulubiony film… czasem mówię znajomym, że ET dzwoni do domu i wtedy wiedzą, że mam rozmowę międzystanową z ojcem… taki kod, żeby nie przeszkadzali, co ci pewnie zbędne…**  
 **mam tendencję do gadania bez sensu i przysięgam, że jestem trzeźwy xD**  
 **heteroseksualne kobiety lubią pisać i czytać o związkach homoseksualnych fikcyjnych postaci – nie rozgryzłem tego fenomenu i nie próbuję… tutaj w zasadzie odzyskuję wiarę w to, że kiedyś wszyscy będziemy równi… jeśli wiesz o czym mówię, bo sądzę, że wiesz…**  
 **wchodzi tutaj kilka kategorii ludzi – z kobietami nigdy nie wiadomo…**  
 **mężczyźni są albo hejterami, którzy zostają szybko – zgodnie z regulaminem – usunięci spośród grupy użytkowników, albo są przynajmniej biseksualni…**

Derek nie był za bardzo pewien jak powinien odpowiedzieć na tę wiadomość. Nigdy nie krępowała go jego orientacja seksualna, ale to była raczej zasługa jego rodziny, która w tym względzie była niezwykle tolerancyjna. Nie był jednak idiotą. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wszyscy mieli takie szczęście, że pracowali na swój rachunek i spotykali na swojej drodze samych znakomitych ludzi.

 _jeśli ktoś jest w stosunku do ciebie nie okej, moja mama jest prawnikiem i mogę ją spytać jak sobie poradzić z takimi kwestiami…_

 **hahaha, mój tata jest szeryfem xD jeśli ktokolwiek próbowałby na mnie krzywo spojrzeć, trafiłby za kratki zanim zdążyłby powiedzieć do końca słowo 'ciota'…**  
 **tatko i jego broń bywają nerwowi xD**  
 **aczkolwiek dziękuję za pomoc xD raczej nie takiego odzewu się spodziewałem…**  
 **nikt mnie nie dyskryminuje… raczej… wiesz… przebywanie pośród samych mężczyzn alfa przez całą dobę jest męczące… oni ze swoimi piłkami i kijami, i łapaniem… prysznice… pokoje, imprezy… nie mam pojęcia dlaczego chciałem się dostać do bractwa… jedyny gej, który jest na piętrze naszego akademiko-domu studenckiego jest zbudowany jak model bielizny i prędzej odbiłby dziewczynę naszego prezydenta bractwa niż spojrzał na mnie dwa razy xD**  
 **zostaje mi moje zauroczenie Zacharym xD**

 _zauroczenie Zacharym jest zawsze na czasie, ale chyba wolę bardziej Benedicta Cumberbatcha… ten brytyjski akcent… ;)_

Derek nie bardzo wiedział co robi, ale cholera Laura zapewne byłaby z niego dumna. Możliwe, że podjął jakąś próbę flirtu. W ten chory zakręcony fandomowy sposób.

 **skomplikowana uroda xD**  
 **lubię to!**  
 **aczkolwiek sam jestem pustym, małostkowym, patrzącym na wygląd dupkiem, który za dużo gada ;)**

 _i dlatego w twoim opowiadaniu ani raz nie natknąłem się na szczegółowy opis urody Spocka czy Kapitana Kirka?_  
 _skupiasz się tak bardzo na psychologii postaci, że nie nabiorę się teraz na stare zagranie na 'dupka bez serca'… moja siostra się z takimi umawiała ;) znam was na wylot ;) kończycie z dzieckiem przebranym za Kota w Butach, a sami wyglądacie jak Shrek, gdy tymczasem moja siostra jest Fioną w tym lepszym wydaniu…_

 **hahahaha, totalnie chyba tego nie zrobiła! nerdostwo jest u was genetyczne? ;)**

 _nie, odmawiam przeważnie przyznania się do niej_

Derek trochę skonfundowany czekał na odpowiedź, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że prawie powitał go świt. Nawet jeśli ET był studentem, musiał chyba sypiać.

ooo

Wymienianie wiadomości z ET stało się głównym programem każdego dnia i Derek skłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że nie sprawiały mu przyjemności. Chłopak musiał być od niego młodszy, ale niewiele, bo kończył kryminalistykę. Był zaskakująco dowcipny, a jego umysł poruszał się dziwnymi torami. Nigdy nie można było być pewnym jaką drogą podąży danego dnia rozmowa. Przeważnie omawiali filmy, które oglądali czy opowiadania, które Derek powinien doczytać. Bo miał fatalne braki. Sam to widział, gdy w kolejnych fickach pojawiały się nawiązania do innej fanowskiej twórczości. I nim tydzień nie minął Derek miał nie tylko konto na tumblrze i tweeterze, ale faktycznie zaczął ich używać, co było totalnym wariactwem, bo nawet jego facebooka założyła Laura. I chyba tylko ona miała tam hasło, co teraz wydało mu się nagle martwiące.  
ET poznał go już tak dobrze, że zdążył obśmiać jego niechęć do nowych technologii.

 **ile ty masz lat, żeby nazywać internet 'nową technologią'?**

Pytania zaczęły się delikatnie. Trochę niezręcznie, ale dostrzegał zainteresowanie ET swoją osobą i diabelnie mu to pochlebiało. Chłopak był niezaprzeczalnie inteligentny. W zasadzie dowodem tego było pełne stypendium, które utrzymywał każdego roku studiów, co wyjaśniało dlaczego uczył się nawet w sobotnie wieczory.

 _27_  
 _chyba jestem trochę od ciebie starszy, skoro jesteś studentem_

 **i tak zawsze wolałem snarry od drarry ;)**

To musiał wygooglować.

 _bleh, Snape? poważnie?_

 **wydaje mi się, że jesteś bardziej typem Remusa Lupinie, wilku ;)**

 _moja siostra raz zmusiła mnie do przebrania się na Comic Con za Remusa Lupina do jej Tonks_  
 _to było traumatyczne przeżycie i nie chcę tego wspominać_  
 _i wolę Wolverine'a_

 **Hugh!**  
 **super, że jeździcie razem na konwenty… mnie się nigdy nie udało namówić Scotta… nie zrozum mnie źle, facet jest prawie jak mój brat, ale … mógłby czasami się poświęcić, skoro ja chodzę na jego mecze!**

 _zawsze możesz zabrać się ze mną na kolejny Comic Con, staram się unikać Laury jak tylko to możliwe_

W zasadzie nie wiedział dlaczego to napisał, ale to najwyraźniej był błąd, bo ET nie odpowiadał.

 _znaczy nie chciałem, żeby to zabrzmiało źle_  
 _możemy po prostu spotkać się na Comic Conie_  
 _lub w ogóle_

 **hej, hej! spokojnie… nie wydajesz się seryjnym mordercą… aczkolwiek nie mam pojęcia jak mielibyśmy się zobaczyć**  
 **znaczy jestem totalnie na tak, ale ewentualnie o jakim Comic Conie mówimy?**

Derekowi ulżyło tak bardzo, że nawet nie wiedział jak to wyrazić słowami.

 _ewentualnie i totalnie w jednym zdaniu? ;)_  
 _zależy w jakim mieście mieszkasz… studiujesz, więc jesteś bardziej uwiązany do stanu, w którym mieszkasz… mógłbym wziąć kilka dni urlopu i przylecieć…_  
 _jeśli chcesz, jeśli nie miałbyś nic przeciwko_  
 _nie chcę, żeby to wyglądało na stalking odkąd twój ojciec jest szeryfem, a moja rodzina ma szanowane nazwisko_

 **bez ciśnienia… mamy w San Francisco Comic Con za dwa tygodnie, ale z biletami może być problem…**

 _jesteś stąd? znaczy ja jestem w san francisco w tej chwili… i mam bilety, bo miałem iść tak czy siak, i zastanawiałem się czy nie wyciągnąć męża siostry na lewo…_  
 _totalnie jesteśmy umówieni!_

 **wow! wow! wow! prześlij mi swój numer telefonu i numer konta, żebym mógł ci zwrócić za bilet!**  
 **wow! wow! wow!**  
 **idę na comic con!**  
 **xD**

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo, patrząc na ekran. Coś mówiło mu, że ET teraz odtańczył taniec zwycięstwa, jakkolwiek by to nie wyglądało. I trochę żałował, że nie mógł tego zobaczyć.  
Pozostawało mu tylko jedno. Sięgnął po słuchawkę i wybrał numer.  
\- Sam, zabieram znajomego na Comic Con – powiedział Derek do komórki.  
\- Na litość boską! Jest czwarta nad ranem! – syknęła jego siostra. – Tego znajomego… - zaczęła, ale Derek przytomnie rozłączył się.  
W końcu była czwarta nad ranem, więc miał dobrą wymówkę, żeby nie słuchać dogryzania siostry.

ooo

O ile wcześniej sądził, że często rozmawiali z ET tak teraz nie wiedział za bardzo jak to nazwać. Chłopak smsował mu całkiem przypadkowe rzeczy, które przydarzyły mu się w ciągu dnia i Derek zaczął zastanawiać się czy ich drogi nie przecięły się już wcześniej. Chodzili do tych samych kin, lubili te same kawiarnie i byli winni książki w tych samych bibliotekach. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby mieli chociaż jednego wspólnego znajomego.  
I zabawne Derekowi wydało się to, że nawet teraz po wymianie numerów telefonów, wciąż nie znali swoich prawdziwych imion. Nie wiedział jednak za bardzo czy powinien poruszać ten temat. W zasadzie mogli się sobie przedstawić na Comic Conie. To byłoby nawet bardziej pożądane. W końcu usłyszeć jego głos, bo prawdę powiedziawszy Derek możliwe, że unikał od tygodni Laury i jej dogryzania, ale zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że rozwinął całkiem sporych rozmiarów zauroczenie.  
To nie musiało się wcale dobrze skończyć. ET jak do tej pory był uroczy i wyrozumiały, ale mogli nie mieć tej chemii w świecie rzeczywistym, co oczywiście nie powstrzymałoby Dereka przed dalszymi rozmowami. Nawet jeśli musiałyby odbywać się tylko przez internet. Chłopak był szalenie interesujący jako sama istota ludzka i nic nie mogło tego zmienić.  
Zostało tydzień do ich umówionego spotkania, gdy nagle z dnia na dzień smsy przestały przychodzić. Początkowo myślał, że to ma coś wspólnego z egzaminami, ale był środek roku akademickiego, więc chłopak nie powinien być bardziej zajęty niż normalnie. Wysłał też kilka wiadomości pod rząd obmawiając kobietę stojącą w kolejce po kawę, ale nie dostał niczego zwrotnego. Nawet małej buźki.  
Próbował dzwonić i w końcu to spotkało się w jakimś odzewem.

 **jestem na zajęciach**

 _co się dzieje?_

 **nic, pogadamy wieczorem**

To nie zapowiadało nic nowego, ale ostatnie czego chciał to, żeby Laura śmiała się z niego, że został rzucony nawet przez internetowego chłopaka. Nie był najlepszy w budowaniu związków, ale w zasadzie ta znajomość podchodziła pod całkiem inne kategorie. Nie potrafił nawet stwierdzić, co zrobił nie tak i chyba to było najgorsze. Przejrzał strony ich wymienionych wiadomości na forum i w swojej komórce i nie znalazł nic. Oczywiście czasami wykraczali poza zwyczajne tematy, rozmawiając o rodzinach i przyjaciołach, ale to wszystko było obopólne.  
Wieczór nadszedł nadspodziewanie szybko i Derek zdecydował się, że cholera, ale jeśli faktycznie coś się spieprzyło to chciał chociaż usłyszeć jego głos.  
\- Cześć – usłyszał w słuchawce niepewny głos.  
\- Witaj – odparł starając się brzmieć pewnie.  
\- Masz głęboki głos – stwierdził chłopak. – O Boże, nie chciałem tego powiedzieć…  
\- Hej, spokojnie. Chciałem porozmawiać. Nie dawałeś dzisiaj znaku życia, trochę przestraszyłem się, że mogło ci się coś stać…  
Ktoś mruczał coś w tle, więc chłopak pewnie siedział w pokoju z jednym ze swoich przyjaciół. Akademiki rządziły się swoimi prawami.  
\- Nie, nie… Tylko – chłopak ewidentnie się zawahał. – Jeden z moich kolegów cię wygooglował.  
Derek zamarł, bo nie tego się spodziewał.  
\- I… - starał się go pociągnąć za język.  
\- Jesteś…  
\- Stary – dopowiedział za niego Derek.  
\- Nie! Nie, totalnie dzieli nas sześć lat, a to pryszcz – poinformował go chłopak z mocą. – Po prostu jesteś… - Ktoś w tle prychnął. – _No powiedz mu, że uważasz, że jest za gorący, żeby się z tobą widywać, Stiles_ – Derek usłyszał doskonale każde słowo i zamarł.  
Nie wiedział, które zdjęcia chłopak znalazł, ale faktycznie chyba łatwo można było go odnaleźć po numerze telefonu, który podał również jako kontaktowy w pracy.  
\- Czym jest _Stiles_? – spytał, bo ta rzecz najbardziej zaprzątała mu głowę.  
\- O Boże! – krzyknął chłopak. – Słyszałeś to! – dodał równie przerażony i rozłączył się nim Derek zdążył cokolwiek dodać.  
ET, a raczej Stiles nie odebrał już telefonu tego wieczoru. Wysłane wiadomości na forum nie spotkały się również z odpowiedzią, więc wziął głębszy wdech i zdecydował się dać chłopakowi czas. ET był rozsądny, szalony, ale nie zidiociały, więc musiał w końcu ochłonąć i wtedy porozmawiają. I wyjaśnią sobie wszystko.

ooo

Derek nigdy nie rozważał rozpoczęcia swojej kariery stalkera, ale jednak. Ludzie się zmieniają, a raczej zmienia ich życie, bo kiedy Stiles nie nawiązywał z nim kontaktu, a na forum po prostu ignorował, nie pozostało mu nic innego jak wrzucić jego numer w wyszukiwarkę i liczyć na cud. Oczywiście google nic nie wyrzuciło, więc zaczął przeglądać ich wiadomości w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek wskazówek. Rozmawiali ze sobą naprawdę wiele. Derek wiedział jak ważnym dla Stilesa jest utrzymywanie ojca w dobrym zdrowiu, co sprowadzało się do prawie wegańskiej diety. Znał imiona części jego znajomych, ale żadnych nazwisk. I kiedy już naprawdę myślał, że nie pozostało mu totalnie nic, zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież nie mogło być wiele w San Francisco uczelni, na których można było studiować kryminalistykę z rozszerzonym programem psychologii.

ooo

Derek stanął przed niewysokim budynkiem bractwa i podrapał się po szczęce, zastanawiając się czy powinien był się ogolić. W internecie w zasadzie nie było ani jednego zdjęcia, gdzie miałby gładką twarz, a bez zarostu wyglądał dziwnie, więc Stiles mógłby go nie rozpoznać. Miał jednak większe problemy. ET widział jego zdjęcia, a on sam nie miał jednak takiej przyjemności. Prócz dziwnie brzmiącego imienia i adresu domu bractwa nie miał niczego.  
Zapukał do drzwi i niemal natychmiast przeklął się za głupotę. Oczywiście tutaj nikt nie dbał o coś takiego. Wszedł do środka rejestrując, że niektórzy studenci wciąż sprzątali po imprezie. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, nawet gdy próbował spytać czy mają tutaj jakiś spis studentów lub dyżurnego.  
\- Scott, ten worek zanieś na tył! – krzyknął ktoś do wysokiego bruneta i Derek zmarszczył brwi.  
Oczywiście Scottów mogło być wielu, ale żaden nieznany nie patrzyłby na niego z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.  
\- Derek – wykrztusił chłopak słabo.  
\- Gdzie jest Stiles? Nie odpowiadał na moje telefony… - powiedział szybko i zdał sobie sprawę, że brzmi jak stalker klasy A.  
Scott jednak zamrugał i uśmiechnął się radośnie.  
\- Wiedziałem, że jest idiotą. Pokój 14 na końcu korytarza trzecie po lewej – odparł chłopak wskazując mu wejście na piętro.  
Derek ruszył we wskazanym kierunku bez słowa, a potem z coraz mniejszą pewnością, gdy zorientował się, że drzwi do pokoju Stilesa są otwarte. Chłopak ewidentnie był w środku, bo dobiegały stamtąd charakterystyczne odgłosy sprzątania.  
Derek wsunął się do środka, obserwując jak Stiles pochyla się nad workiem ze śmieciami i wrzucał kolejną butelkę. Chłopak był ubrany w jakąś o rozmiar za dużą koszulkę, która tylko podkreślała jego szczupłą sylwetkę. Dżinsy luźno zwisały na jego biodrach podtrzymywane chyba tylko przez pasek.  
\- Cześć – powiedział w końcu Derek, bo gapienie się w ten sposób też wydawało mu się przynajmniej dziwne.  
Stiles podskoczył zaskoczony i odwrócił się z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Miał przyjemnie czerwone wargi i brązowe ciepłe oczy. Biała karnacja stanowiła zagadkę, odkąd musiał mieszkać w Kalifornii przynajmniej przez sześć ostatnich miesięcy jednym ciągiem.  
\- Ahmm – zaczął Stiles.  
\- Witaj – powtórzył Derek, czując się trochę jak idiota.  
Nie spodziewał się jakiegoś mega powitania, ale nie sądził też, że będą stać przed sobą w ten sposób. Nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Wiedziałem, że tak będzie, kiedy się spotkamy – jęknął Stiles nagle zakrywając twarz.  
\- Jak? Że będziemy stać przed sobą jak idioci? To się chyba zdarza… Nie wiem zresztą, nigdy nie umawiałem się z nikim przez internet – zaczął Derek, gdy odrobinę pewniej się poczuł. – Wydaje mi się jednak trochę niekulturalne, gdy się tak ktoś przestaje odzywać… - dodał.  
Stiles zamrugał.  
\- Mogliśmy po prostu iść na Comic Con, a potem normalnie rozmawiać – ciągnął dalej Derek. – Nie wiem dlaczego mogło ci się wydawać, że twój wygląd jakkolwiek mnie interesuje…  
Stiles zaczerwienił się wściekle, więc to nie zabrzmiało dobrze.  
\- Jesteś… Lubię cię, bo dobrze piszesz i jesteś interesującym rozmówcą. Twój wygląd… - zaczął i westchnął. – Nie jestem dobry w słowach, ale masz interesującą urodę – zakończył, mając nadzieję, że Stiles pojmie w lot o co chodzi.  
Chłopak chyba dodał dwa do dwóch, bo uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Więc, jeśli nie pobiłem jakiejś twojej prywatnej skali stalkerstwa, chciałbym spytać czy chciałbyś ze mną iść na Comic Con, a potem może na kolację albo… - urwał Derek. – I mam na imię Derek. Czy Stiles to twoje prawdziwe imię?  
Stiles uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
\- Moje imię jest trudne do wymówienia. Odkąd pamiętam przedstawiam się jako Stiles – przyznał chłopak. – Gdzie się jutro spotkamy? – spytał.  
\- Przyjadę po ciebie. Wiem gdzie mieszkasz i bardzo źle to brzmi… - stwierdził Derek, marszcząc nagle brwi.  
Stiles roześmiał się bezczelnie.


End file.
